Amaranth
by Chronos Kitsune
Summary: Karasu escaped death three years ago unnoticed and is ready for his revenge. Forcing the team to follow him into an alternate dimension after kidnapping Kurama the crow's going to make Yusuke realize that he's not the only threat to Kurama. YxK KxK
1. Taken

I know, how horrible, I'm starting a new story when I haven't updated my others ones in forever. Well, I tired writing for them, but lately I've been on a huge YYH craze so this is what happened. Hopefully you enjoy this new story and I'll try to post more for the other ones soon.

Rating: PG for now but will get up to M eventually.

Summary: Karasu escaped from Reikai three years ago unnoticed and is now ready to fulfill his revenge. Forcing the team to follow him into an alternate dimension after kidnapping Kurama the crow's going to make Yusuke realize that he's not the only threat to Kurama's life. Yusuke/Kurama Karasu/Kurama

Title: Amaranth

Warnings: Gender bending, rape in later chapters, torture, and violence. I think that's all for now, I'll add more later if I think of them.

Disclaimer: Do you see Yusuke and Kurama together? No, Yusuke's with Kayko. Blah. So, of course, I don't own.

Just as a little note, I know the prologue is really short but I'll have the first chapter up sometime this weekend, and believe me, it will be much longer than the prologue. And now that all the prelim stuff is done let's get on with it.

Prologue: Gone

Koenma sighed as he stamped papers. Yusuke had come back from Makai ad they had spent the rest of the day celebrating. But, now that the party was over, Koenma had to get back to work. Of course, now that he was no longer in charge of the Spirit Detective, it was incredibly boring.

Maybe that's why he was actually looking at what he was stamping for once. He was simply scanning them, nothing really registering in his head as he pushed one paper off to the side, reaching for another with his other hand. Just as he was placing a paper onto the 'finished' pile he snatched it back, realizing what he had just seen. "No," he whispered, dread creeping through him. "How could we have missed this for so long?"

"George!" he yelled, startling the ogre. "Get Botan! I need to get a message to Yusuke immediately!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama smiled softly as the last rays of warmth from the setting sun fell over his face. Yusuke's return had been wonderful. Even Hiei had showed up to celebrate the Mazoku's return. It had been so long since everyone was together and yet it seemed as if not even a day had passed them by.

And then there was Kayko, her smiling face burned into his brain as Yusuke held her close. Kurama's smile faltered, trying his best to banish the image. 'It's nothing,' the fox mentally berated himself. 'You're happy for them.'

"You must really be distracted. I was expecting a quicker reaction, but you just made this too easy."

Kurama's eyes floe open at the voice, cold hands closing tightly around his neck, but not enough to seriously hurt him. "Karasu," he managed to growl, never having forgotten the voice of his once tormenter.

"Yes pet. But we'll talk about my return later. For now, sleep," the crow ordered.

Kurama tried to move, tried to keep his eyes open, but it was no use. After a few moments, he slipped into darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, well that's it for now. I still have homework to do…hehe. I'm such a good student…

Anyways, like I said before, the first chapter will definitely be up this weekend, but until then please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Waking

See, I told you I'd update this weekend. Anyways, thanks to my two reviewers, especially chrono-contract. I've never gotten an email that warned me it could not fit within my screen. Made my day!

And since I know a lot of you are going 'Get on with the story,' why don't I just go ahead and do that?

Disclaimer: Go look at chapter one.

WARNINGS for this chapter only: Gender bending and creepy Karasu.

"speaking"

'thinking'

Amaranth

Chapter One: Waking

"Yusuke!" The former spirit detective looked up to see Botan rocketing toward him.

"Ah! Botan!" Yusuke shouted as he took a step back just before the ferry girl landed in the space he had just been occupying.

"Yusuke, I've got terrible news!"

"I don't work for Reikai anymore. Not my problem. The Mazoku turned and started walking away from the usually perky grim reaper.

"But, Yusuke! This isn't a job for the spirit detective! Karasu's escaped from Hell!"

Yusuke tripped slightly as he spun back toward Botan while trying to take a step forward at the same time. "WHAT?"

"With all the chaos that was caused in Reikai while dealing with Sensui's tunnel no one noticed one soul slipping out."

"Wait, you're telling me Karasu's been free for three, almost four years now? And you didn't notice it before!"

"Yusuke, there's no time to point fingers," Botan said with a huff. "We have to find Kurama and warn him before Karasu decides to go after him."

"Right." Yusuke turned, running toward Kurama's apartment he had been living in since moving out of his mother's house.

'Please, Kurama, be all right. I don't know what we'd do without you…what I'd do without you.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama moaned softly as he awoke. His emerald eyes opened slowly and he slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a large room filled with decorative pieces of art and furniture, most of them either crimson red or emerald green. There were three high arching windows that gazed out onto a terrain the fox was certain he had never seen before.

As for the fox himself, he was sitting on a large canopy bed that could only be suited for royalty. He suspected that the canopy and drapes were worth more than his mother's house.

"Where…?" Kurama asked softly, wincing slightly as he sat up. His whole body ached and protested as he moved. He looked down; planning to check for any injuries, only to be met with what he would have to say was the biggest shock of his life. Well, technically, it would be the biggest shock of _her _life.

Not even Yoko's legendary calm could cover the former male's shock as she stared at her new body. "This has to be a horrible dream." The fox mentally groaned, realizing even her voice sounded different now.

"Of course it's not." Kurama's head spun to the side only to be greeted with the sight of Karasu leaning against the doorframe, his eyes greedily taking in his obsessions new body.

"What have you done to me?" Kurama demanded calmly, sliding off the bed, as the memory of her capture came back to her in full force.

Karasu 'tsk'ed at her and walked forward. "Now, Kurama, is that any way to treat your new lord and future mate?"

"What!"

Karasu's eyes shone with sick mirth. He just loved watching the normally calm fox lose her cool. "Don't worry, Kurama. I haven't done anything to you…yet." Karasu let out a small chuckle as the red head took a step away from the crow, bumping into the giant bed.

The crow walked to the fox, reaching up a hand to run silken stands through his fingers before said hand was slapped away. The smile disappeared as Karasu grabbed Kurama's wrist and shoved her back onto the bed, kneeling over the kitsune. "Now, now, Kurama, there will be time for fun later. Right now, however, I have some business to take care of." He leaned down and forcefully kissed the red head before getting up and walking toward the door. "I'll send your attendants in once I leave. They will help you dress for dinner, to which you will be on time to." He started to leave, pulling the door closed, but stopped and turned back to add one last afterthought. "Don't think about what happened too much, Kurama. I'll explain it to you at dinner."

The tone of the crow's voice sent a chill through Kurama's whole body. 'This is bad.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We've looked everywhere," Yusuke complained as he flopped down into a seat around the table. "Hiei even searched the Makai and there's still no sign of him."

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina, and Botan were all at Genkai's temple, having met back there for the day after their searches had failed. Each of them had been searching for three days and had turned up nothing. The only thing they really knew is that Kurama hadn't said anything about a trip to his mother, which should have meant that he was still in the area.

"You don't think Karasu got him?" Botan asked, her voice weak. "I mean, it's been three years."

"It's a very real possibility that we have to accept," Genkai said before taking a sip of her tea.

"But then how come Hiei can't sense him with the Jagan? The only place he hasn't looked is Reikai and I'm sure Koenma-sama would have told me if he was there."

"Yes, Botan, I would have. And as for you other question, I can answer that too." Koenma, in teenage form, opened the sliding door and walked in. If anyone would look determined and exhausted at the same time, Koenma was pulling it off.

"Koenma, you don't mean…" Botan trailed off, not able to finish. All of the other room's occupants stared at Koenma, knowing the news he brought wasn't good.

"No, Kurama's not dead, at least not to my knowledge. A few days ago there was a huge energy spike detected. We were able to determine that Karasu caused it at first, but everything else took awhile. We just got the results back." He paused, thanking Yukina as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Well?" Yusuke yelled. "What was it?"

Koenma sighed. "Apparently, it was a portal, but not to Makai or Reikai."

Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed as he heard this. "Continue to be vague, Koenma, and I might just lose my patience," the fire demon threaten as he slid his sword out an inch.

Koenma flinched away from him, knowing his answer would make him, or Yusuke for that matter, any happier. "It was a portal to another dimension."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's it for this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Chapter two has already been written so it shouldn't take too long to get up, hopefully.

Next chapter: Dinner

In which Karasu reveals his evil plot and continues to be creepy. Not to meant Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara messing with the SDF, and a little surprise out of Yukina.


	3. Dinner

So, I've figured out that when I actually have the next chapter written for a story I really just can't wait to update it. Thus, the super fast update.

Disclaimer: Already said before, I don't own it.

Warnings: Gen bend, possible confusion, and as always, creepy Karasu

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

"speaking"

'thinking'

_:Shuichi to Yoko:_

_::Yoko to Shuichi::_

_/\/\/\/\/\ scene change /\/\/\/\/\/\_

_O time lapse/change of pov O  
_

Amaranth

Chapter Two: Dinner

Kurama stood in front of the large arched windows or her room, looking out over the terrain, but not really taking it in. The fox was torn. On one hand she wanted to change back to her old form, and in order to do that she had to listen to Karasu's explanation. On the other, she wanted to escape immediately, getting as far away from the crow as possible.

"Mistress, your bath is ready." Kurama looked over at the young bat demon that served as one of her two maids. She must have been glaring for the bat took a step back in fright.

Sighing in resignation, the fox left her spot by the balcony and followed the other demon. She wasn't going to get anywhere unless she learned how the crow had changed her. Besides, she wasn't going to get far without access to her powers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"W-what'd you mean an alternate dimension?" Kuwabara asked, breaking the shocked silence that had settled over the room.

"I would have told you that Karasu had escaped sooner, but we weren't able to find his destination easily. Since the SDF has members that specialize in portals they were put in charge of the investigation. They're trying to make a new portal as we speak so they can go after Karasu. My father can't afford to have him running around unchecked, especially with this new power he seems to posses."

"And if they manage to catch him, what about Kurama?" Genkai asked somberly.

Koenma stared down into his rapidly cooling tea. "If Kurama gets in their way they're to kill him. Otherwise they aren't suppose to be concerned about him."

"Wait," Yusuke snapped, fierce eyes glaring at the Reikai Prince. "Do you mean they're just going to leave Kurama trapped there?"

"Pretty much," Koenma sighed. "My father had hoped to keep you, Kurama, and Hiei in Makai, but he honestly doesn't care where you are as long as it's not here or Reikai. The only reason he'd want you there is if you were dead."

"Are those SDF fools already creating another portal?" Hiei asked stepping out of the shadows slightly.

Koenma nodded. "They should be done in about twelve hours."

"We need to get through that portal," Hiei said, addressing Yusuke, who nodded once in confirmation.

"And just how do you expect to get passed all of the SDF. By the time you fight them all off they would have already sent members through and closed the portal."

Yusuke looked at Koenma with fake innocence. "Who said anything about fighting?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Kurama growled as she looked over the dress her maid was holding. This maid seemed to be some sort of aquatic demon, with light blue skin and webbed ears. She was very pretty and if Karasu had not been so enamored with Kurama she would have had a good chance of being Karasu's obsession, at least for a little while.

"Please, mistress," the maid whimpered, afraid of the fox's wrath. "Lord Karasu picked this out personally for you. He would be greatly displeased if you refused to wear it."

The dress was incredibly low cut and would show off a good amount of cleavage. Two long slits ran up either side as well so she would also be able to show off her new long, shapely legs. Besides the laces that held the dress tightly against her body, there was no other back on the dress.

"I can't wear this, I don't care how disappointed Karasu is. It's not happening," Kurama insisted. "Please go get one that is less revealing. Or, better yet, the clothes I came here in."

The water demon whimpered softly once more. "Mistress I cannot carry out either of those orders. We were not expecting you to wake so soon, so all of your dresses are still being made and should be delivered in the morning."

Kurama growled softly so that the maid wouldn't hear her. She was so going to wrap his fingers around the crow's neck when she saw him next. "Of course," she muttered. "What about my old clothes?"

"They've been disposed of, mistress. Lord Karasu didn't like them and ordered them destroyed. The only clothes you have at the moment is this dress and your nightgown."

After a few moments the fox sighed, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. "Fine," she said reluctantly. It was better than going in her nightgown, which she had seen. At least you couldn't see through the fabric of this dress. 'I bet Karasu would just love that.'

O

Karasu was already waiting for her in his private dining quarters. The room was set up in a formal Japanese style, richly decorated with an assortment of various art works.

Karasu licked his lips as Kurama sat down. He was rather enjoying the fox's new body. "What's this, Kurama? I was expecting an escape attempt already, not that you'd be getting away though. Perhaps your new body is affecting you more than I thought it would."

"Just tell me what you did to me Karasu," Kurama demanded, steadfastly ignoring the servant who was trying to serve her. "And how are you still alive?"

The crow chuckled lightly, taking a small sip of wine from the cup he held delicately in one hand. "With so much chaos going on in Reikai, it was a simple thing to escape. Their security isn't as good as they believe it is, although you probably already know that.

"However, I did find out the most interesting thing while I was escaping. You see, your human side, Shuichi, was originally suppose to be born female. But then, Yoko came along, interrupting the development of your human soul, forcing you to be born male."

Karasu paused, wanting to gauge Kurama's reaction, but the fox was emotionless. "Anyways, after my escape I found a tunnel, a leftover from when the SDF destroyed Sensui's tunnel. They are incredibly sloppy in their clean up. One would almost think they wanted things like this to happen."

"Get back on topic, Karasu."

"Yes, well, of course I took the tunnel. What did I have to lose after all? Then, I was here, a completely different world in which demons and humans still lived together, the weak being dominated by the strong. It was beautiful.

"Using what I had learned in Hell, I found myself in this dimension. Surprisingly it turned out I was a young lord with quite a bit of influence. So, I killed him and placed myself on his throne, no one questioning the differences in attitude. He was weak after all. He had no right to rule over anyone.

"I quickly began expanding by territory, gaining more power as I went. It was wonderful watching my enemies beg for mercy before I destroyed them. But then, there was always something that came and stole my victories. Even as I rejoiced in my new powers all I could see was your face. You, the one person who had defeated me, was stealing away all my new victories."

The food forgotten, Karasu had stood and was now pacing the room as he continued. "From one of my recently conquered lands I learned how I could capture you and bring you to my new home to have as my own.

"I was ecstatic at the thought of having you for myself, and then I found an incantation, quite a powerful one at that. It could change things back to how they were originally supposed to be. I knew if I used this on you then you could become my queen and give me an heir."

"You expect me to believe that?" Kurama spat at the crow. "Had you used such a technique on me it would simply have turned me back into Yoko."

Karasu had stopped pacing to grin at the fuming vixen. "Tell me Kurama, you can no longer access most of your energy can you?" He already knew the answer, so he only grinned wider as Kurama glared at him. "It's not a side effect of your new body. No, I was forced to separate you from Yoko, but only in mind. Don't you think it strange he hasn't given you his opinion about your current situation yet?"

Kurama's human side panicked. _:Yoko!:_

_::I'm still here, Shuichi. Karasu hasn't separated us as much as he thinks he has. We are after all the same being.::_ Kurama relaxed slightly at Yoko's voice, but noticed the demon's voice was quiet, as if he was standing far away, straining to be heard. _::Continue to pay attention, Shuichi. We can use this to our advantage later.::_

The exchange only took a second and thankfully Karasu hadn't noticed anything unusual. "Of course," he said. "I'm a bit disappointed I wont see Yoko in his full glory anymore, but I do think I'm willing to pay that price in order to see his human form heavy with my child."

Kurama couldn't help but shudder at the thought, though she continued to glare. "Yes," Karasu hissed. "Even when you know there's no way out you still have such spirit, such defiance. That's why I like you, Kurama. That's why I'll break you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yusuke, this plan is stupid," Koenma said from where he hid in the bushes next to the young Mazoku.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect." The Reikai Prince simply glared at him, but Yusuke didn't notice. He was too distracted by the SDF members creating the new portal.

Yusuke had explained his plan only after Koenma had brought them to the sight where the portal was being created. He planned to rush it with Hiei and Kuwabara, surprising the SDF and jumping in before anyone could stop them. Koenma thought it was stupid, but it was Yusuke's plan, so maybe, just maybe, it would work.

"It's finished," Hiei said from Yusuke's other side, shifting forward slightly in anticipation.

"Ok, guys, let's go."

"Yukina, where do you think you're going?" Kuwabara and Yusuke both stopped and turned to see Hiei standing in the Koorime's way, who had moved to follow the boys.

"I'm coming with you," she said simply.

"No," Hiei answered flatly. "It's too dangerous."

"You forget I am a demon who grew up in Makai. I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Besides, Kurama's probably going to need healing when we find him. Do any of you have any experience in that field? No. So, I'm going?"

Everyone was speechless for a moment. No one had ever seen Yukina like this before. "Besides," she said, her voice dropping back to its normal, quiet tone, "Kurama is my friend to. I want to help rescue him as much as any of you."

"Whatever your decision is, you need to make it now. They're leaving," Koenma said, eyes shifting between the SDF and team.

Yusuke pushed passed Hiei, placing his hands on Yukina's shoulders. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Detective!"

"Urameshi!"

"She's going to follow wither we want her to or not. So, isn't it better to have her with us so we can all watch each other's backs?" Yusuke snapped back at the other two.

There was a long pause before Hiei relented. "Fine. Let's go."

"Don't worry, Yukina! I'll protect you!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Hn, like she needs your protection."

"Alright, let's move," Yusuke said, stopping the fight before it could break out. 'Don't worry, Kurama. I'm coming for you.'

O

Captain Sasoine smiled as the other two members of his team stepped through the portal. So far the mission was going wonderfully, but there was still a few minutes for the Mazoku and his friends to mess it all up.

As if summoned by thought Sasoine turned at shouts from the rest of the SDF. The Mazoku charged at him, as Sasoine turned and jumped through. Hopefully the others would be able to close the portal before the Mazoku came through.

As he landed on the other side, he shut his eyes briefly. The Mazoku had made it through with him, along with his friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written and chapter three looks like it might be even longer. Oh well, tell me what you think. Remember, reviews make this author update faster.

The next update will take a bit longer since chapter three hasn't been completed yet, but it should be up sometime within the next two weeks. Also, I have a Hiei/Kurama and a Karasu/Kurama one shots planned so I may be writing those as well if anyone wants to see them.

Chapter Three: Friends

In which after dealing with the SDF, Karasu's plan takes a major set back after Kurama falls ill, and we met some familiar faces with new personalities and priorities.


	4. Sickness

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! I just wanted to let you all know that this version will be slightly edited in later chapters, but I've already started posting on , so the full version will be up there. I'll let you know what chapters are edited when I post them.

Warnings: Gen bend, lots o' confusion, and Karasu.

Pairings (for this chapter): Yusuke/Kurama, Karasu/Kurama, Prince Yusuke/Shuichi, Kuronue/Yoko

NOTE: Ok, so this is the chapter in which things may start to get confusing. It will become clearer as the story progresses but for now I just wanted to remind everyone that we are in an alternate dimension and therefore there are alternate versions of everyone. Up to this chapter you know of Karasu, who killed his alternate version, Yusuke, who is a prince, Raizen, who is alive, and Yoko and Kuronue, who are still thieves. Hopefully that straightens things out for right now.

"speaking"

'thinking'

/\/\/\/\ Scene change /\/\/\/\/\/\

O time lapse/ change of POV O

Amaranth

Chapter 3: Sickness

Yusuke growled softly as he faced off with the SDF members. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina all stood beside him, ready to attack if their opponents made any moves. "This isn't what we need right now."

"Hn. You knew we were going to have to deal with them sometime."

"Yeah, I was just hoping it would be after we got Kurama back."

"Don't underestimate us, Mazoku!" the female member shouted.

"Natile, Ram, stand down."

"Captain!"

Yusuke relaxed slightly, confused. "Huh?"

Sasoine calmly met Yusuke's gaze while he addressed his team. "The Mazoku and his companions are not our mission right now. If they get in the way we'll deal with them, but for now we will find Karasu and complete the mission given to us. Now, let's move."

Sasoine calmly turned his back, walking away from Yusuke. The other two began to follow. "Just know Mazoku, we wont be letting you back through the portal when we leave," Sasoine said, not even bothering to turn around.

Yusuke smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama shivered slightly as the cold assaulted her bear flesh, Kidia, the aqua demon, having helped her out of her out the garment Karasu dared to call a dress. The fox gasped softly when rough hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her back against the person's body.

"Even after so many battles your skin is still so soft," Karasu whispered into her ear, running hands over her shoulders and down her arms to finally rest of her waist. Kurama tried to pull away, but the crow sank his claws into her flesh, making her bite her lip to hold back the scream that had formed in the back of her throat.

"Now, now," Karasu purred. "I said I would make you mine, and I intend to do just that." The crow roughly spun her around, pulling her into a bruising kiss. Kurama tired to push away from him again but only succeeded in making Karasu pull her closer. He plunged his tongue into her mouth when she screamed, felling the crow's clothed erection against her stomach.

Karasu tossed Kurama onto the fox's bed, pinning her down when she tried to scramble off. But Kurama didn't fight him off. She was gasping, almost as if she couldn't breath, and her eyes were glazed over, no longer focusing on the man looming above her.

"Fox, I don't take well to tricks," Karasu growled, although his grip on the redhead loosened slightly.

"No," Kurama whispered. "No, th-that's not…" But before she could finish everything went black.

O

"I feared this might happen."

Karasu glared at the other demon who stood beside Kurama's bed, gazing down at the unconscious fox. "You had best be able to fix it, or no matter how valuable you are, I will kill you, Aion."

"Of course, my lord," Aion said as he swept a hand through his waist length white hair, black eyes completely calm and unafraid.

"So, what is wrong with her?"

"Exactly what I warned you of when you wanted to first bring her here. Those of this dimension are compromising her existence. As long as the her in this dimension lives, she cannot."

Karasu stared down at his fox, running a hand through the crimson strands. "So, Yoko must die."

"Yes," Aion answered. "But since Yoko never died in this dimension, Shuichi must be taken care of as well."

Karasu growled in frustration. "Easier said than done. No one has been able to find Yoko ever since he began his exploits. Shuichi's no better, wedded to that bastard demon prince!"

Aion bowed slightly. "Leave Yoko to me, my lord." As for Shuichi, why not send an assassins?"

Karasu snorted. "Do you really think a mere assassin will be able to get through Raizen's security?"

"Exactly," Aion answered. "Let the assassin gauge Raizen's security. Once I know what we're dealing with I will be able to get not only an assassin through, but your whole army. And then, not only will your Kurama survive, you'll have Raizen's head."

Karasu thought for a moment, hand massaging his jaw. Even after three years he still wasn't used to not having his mask on. Glancing from Kurama to Aion he said, "Do it, Aion. I haven't worked this hard only to have her taken from me now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kuronue smirked as he lay in the soft grass, basking in the sun.

"Out here again?"

Kuronue looked up at the voice and smiled when his gaze met Yoko's golden one. "Come on, Yoko! Life's good, so why don't you lay down and relax a little?"

Yoko seemed to consider the bat's proposal. Just as the fox began to nod her suddenly doubled over in pain, gasping in shock. "Kuronue," he gasped out.

"Yoko?" The bat sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to need to catch me."

Kuronue shot forward just the fox fell forward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mommy!"

Shuichi smiled as her daughter ran toward her. "What do you have there, my little Saya?" Shuichi asked as she picked up the four-year-old child, hugging her lovingly to her.

Saya held out her chubby little hand, smiling proudly at her mother. Two small pale flowers were clutched tightly in her grip, easily relinquished as her mother reached for them.

"How beautiful!" Shuichi said softly as she brushed back her daughter's crimson hair, placing one of the flowers behind her ear, and the other behind her own. "There, now we match."

Saya laughed brightly, even as her mother's smile faltered for a second. "Why don't you go find daddy and show him?" Shuichi said, recovering before her daughter could realize anything was wrong. The small girl nodded and raced back into the palace.

Shuichi waited until she was out of sight. "You might as well show yourself," she demanded, her voice cold, holding none of the love it had for her daughter.

"Your time among us has greatly increased your abilities," the assassin said as he stepped out of the shadows into the garden. "No other human would have been able to sense me."

"What do you want?" the redhead snapped, patience growing thin.

"To fulfill my orders, and that means killing you!" He threw a boomerang dagger at Shuichi, who easily dogged, but the second caught her shoulder. She gasped in pain as the assassin flitted in front of her, raising his dagger. "Now, it ends!"

Shuichi closed her eyes, but instead of feeling pain she heard the assassin scream. Opening her eyes she saw the assassin's arm had been sliced off. "Lord Raizen!" she gasped, the demon lord standing protectively in front of her.

Raizen quickly ended the assassin's life before turning to his daughter in law. "Let me see your wound, Shuichi," he demanded gently.

Shuichi didn't protest as the demon lord pulled the bloodstained fabric from her shoulder, but flinched slightly when she felt his lips on her damaged flesh. "Lord Raizen!"

The demon lord ignored her outburst, lifting his head and spitting out the blood he had taken from the woman. Shuichi noticed a black liquid mixed in with her crimson blood and realized then what Raizen was doing. "Poison," she whispered.

"Yes," Raizen answered after he spat out another mouthful of blood. "Don't worry. It's not very strong. Even the amount that entered you isn't enough to kill you, but it would make you incredibly sick."

"Why would an assassin use such a weak poison?"

"That is the question."

"Raizen!" Both heads shot up as Prince Yusuke came running toward them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sucking poison out of your mate."

"Oh," Yusuke said softly, anger at his father dissipating. "What happened?"

"An assassin, one of Karasu's," Raizen answered, pulling the fabric of Shuichi's gown back over her shoulder. "I recognize those weapons," the gray haired demon said, answering his son's unspoken question. "Don't worry. She'll be fine bow. I've gotten out enough of the poison that it shouldn't have an effect on her," he said, stepping away from the redhead.

Yusuke stepped forward, pulling his wife into a crushing embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Yes, Yusuke. I'm fine," Shuichi smile at him to reassure the young demon prince, but a moment later her smile wavered, her eyes rolling back as she fell into Yusuke's arms.

"Shuichi!" he shouted, lowering his fallen love to the ground.

"What happened?" Raizen demanded, back at his son's side in an instance.

"I don't know. She just fell. Shuichi, Shuichi, come on! Open your eyes! Shuichi!" Yusuke yelled desperately, but the redhead didn't stir.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kuronue lingered outside Karasu's compound, fully intent on carrying out his partner's request. The kitsune had said that somehow Karasu's new pet might be able to help with his mysterious illness. Kuronue didn't know how a pet was going to help, but he was desperate to help his fox.

With the grace of a master thief the bat leapt over the wall surrounding the fortress, unseen by any guard. He almost laughed at how lax the security was. He knew Karasu was arrogant but he didn't know he was stupid as well.

A flash of red in one of the windows caught his eye, focusing on it just in time to see a beautiful human woman turn away from the window. He quickly scaled the wall with the help of his scythes, landing lightly on the windowsill. The bat carefully pushed the window open, a bit disturbed that it wasn't latched, before slipping into the room.

Kuronue was immediately on guard. The redhead he had seen was nowhere to be seen, but he could smell her. Karasu's pet was still in the room.

It was only thanks to his years with Yoko that Kuronue dogged the blade in time. Karasu's pet had somehow gotten behind him, not to mention had somehow gotten a hold of a sword as well. He spun quickly, rising scythe to meet sword. He paused as emerald eyes widened. "Kuronue," the woman gasped out, the sword faltering.

Kuronue's eyes narrowed hearing his name whispered from the woman's lips. He didn't have time to contemplate before he sensed a strong presence coming toward the redhead's room. "Karasu," she whispered, turning her attention back to the bat. "Quickly! You have to leave!"

So now she was protecting him? Kuronue shrugged it off. He'd have all his questions answered later. Grabbing the redhead by the waist he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Can't leave without what I came for, now can I, Red? That'd ruin my reputation."

And with that he jumped back out the window just in time for Kurama to see a furious Karasu rush into her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's chapter 3! Hope everyone liked! But it's like two in the morning so I'm going to bed now.

Chapter Four:

In which Yusuke finds Kurama, we learn more about Aion, and tensions run high between Yusuke and Raizen.


	5. Sharing Control

I'm so sorry this took so long to update everyone! I was in and out of the hospital for two weeks because I got really sick and then I had to catch up on my schoolwork so I haven't really had time to get on the computer much. However, I've finally finished everything besides typing up a five-page paper (blah) so I decided to take a break and update! But, because I've been in the hospital I haven't been able to work on any of my stories much so this chapter is much shorter than I was planning to make it. (It was originally going to be about ten pages, whereas now it's only five.) Because of that everything I said would be happening in this chapter is now in the next chapter, which hopefully will go up sometime in the next two weeks without any problems. Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently!

"speaking"

'thinking'

_:Shuichi to Yoko:_

_::Yoko to Shuichi::_

_/\/\/\/\/\Scene change/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_O time lapse/ change of POV O_

Amaranth

Chapter 4: Sharing Control

Kuronue couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Yoko wrapped his arms around the redheaded woman. Sure, the kitsune hadn't fallen ill since he had brought her to their hideout, but was there really a need for Yoko to cling to her so much?

"Stop it, Kuronue," Yoko commanded.

"Stop what?" the bat snapped back.

"Do you really think I don't know you after all this time? There's no way I'd leave you for this woman, so stop glaring at her."

"Why did you want her then? She couldn't even manage to stay awake on the journey here! It didn't even take me an hour to get back!"

"Can't you tell, Kuronue? She is me!" Yoko snapped as he laid the woman down and stood in front of his partner.

The bat blinked, trying to process what his mate had said, but still ending up confused. "What?"

Yoko sighed. "I don't know how or why. All I know is that a part of me exist inside that woman, and had we continued to be separated it would have killed us both."

Kuronue eyed his partner. "You sure about this, fox?" The Yoko only nodded, staring down at the woman. Now it was the bat's turn to sigh as he embraced the kitsune. "Whatever you say, fox. I don't understand but I'll trust you on this one. Besides, she's waking up and she owes me an explanation of how she knows my name."

Yoko turned to see the woman's emerald eyes open and half consciously take in her surroundings. In an instant the fox's cold demeanor was on. Even if he felt a part of himself inside of her he wasn't going to let down his guard around her.

"Welcome to our humble abode, human."

O

"_Welcome to our humble abode, human."_

Kurama was startled to full awareness by the voice. She sat up quickly to see Yoko standing in front of her, the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly, but his eyes deadly calm. Kuronue stood behind him, a cruel smirk gracing his face. They didn't intimidate Kurama at all. She knew this trick all too well.

"You know why you are here, human. So, tell me, what are you?"

"Just as you said," Kurama answered in the same cool manner as the kitsune. "I'm a simple human."

Kuronue let out a small sound of disgusted disbelief while Yoko's eyes narrowed. "A simple human would not have spoken to me in such a manner."

"Maybe you've just never meet any humans like me before." Kurama knew it wasn't a good idea to antagonize the kitsune, but she couldn't think of anything that she knew Yoko hadn't already thought of a way to counter, and that was making her desperate.

Yoko's reply was drowned out by the same voice speaking different words. _::Shuichi, transform.::_ the Yoko commanded her.

_:What? You know I don't have the energy for that!:_

_::Just try it. I can handle this better than you. You're going to get us killed and I'll be damned if I die by my own hand!::_

_:Yoko…:_

_::Enough!::_ he snapped. Before Kurama could fight it off Yoko suddenly broke through, forcing his consciousness to the forefront. But something was different about this transformation.

Both human and demon had control

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ok, here's the plan. Yukina and I will go this way to scout out the security in the forest, and…"

"Wait a minute! Why do you get to go with my Yukina!"

"She's not yours, but he does have a point, detective. She'd be better off going with me."

"Not a chance, shrimp! She'd be safer with me!"

"Only if she wanted to end up dead."

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted, jumping between his friends. "This is why Yukina is going with me," he said, leaving no room for complaint. "Now, Hiei, Kuwabara, you two will go that and scout out the river area, and we'll meet back here in three hours to discuss the best plan from there."

"We're going to have to use stealth to get in. If Karasu knows we're here, he might kill Kurama to keep us from getting him back."

Yusuke nodded gravely. "Everyone got that? Good. Let's move out."

O

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Yukina asked. She may be kind hearted, but she wasn't as naive as everyone thought.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. As long as they share a common goal they'll be able to work together. Not very well, but enough to make progress."

They lapsed into silence as they continued through the forest that surrounded Karasu's stronghold. The fortress itself was located at the base of a large mountain range, protecting it from the west. A wide, fast flowing river flowed down from the mountains toward the south, effectively cutting off any attack from that direction. To the north and east an emeses, ancient forest dominated the landscape. Anyone who wished to attack with an army would either have to drag it through dense foliage, trek over steep mountains, or risk downing in the powerful currents of the river.

"Well," Yusuke commented, "if Kurama escapes, he'll have a huge advantage over his pursuers."

"I doubt that, Yusuke," Yukina replied in her soft voice. "Karasu probably warded Kurama's powers and placed him under strict guard. He wouldn't go through all this work just to let Kurama slip through his fingers."

Yusuke was about to answer when he sensed a group of B-level demons coming their way. "Yukina, get in a tree and hide your energy."

Yukina nodded, gracefully jumping onto a tree branch as Yusuke did the same, just with less grace.

The patrol was made of five members and as they came close to Yukina and Yusuke's positions one of the members stopped. "I quite," he said. "If you want to report to Karasu that we couldn't find his fox go ahead, but I'd rather stay alive."

Another member stepped forward, obviously the leader. "You're not going anywhere, except back to the castle with us. You'll accept whatever punishment Lord Karasu wishes to give you!" he snapped, bearing his fangs at the other demon.

"No way!" But the leader had had enough. He swiped out at the other demon with his claws so fast Yusuke had trouble seeing the blow. This guy could give Hiei a run for his money. The other demon fell in front of him, his throat slit from ear to ear.

"Any more complaints?" he questioned. When no one said anything he growled softly. "Good, now move out."

Yukina and Yusuke waited until they could no longer feel the other demons energy before dropping out of their respective trees. "So, Kurama did escape."

"We should meet back with Hiei and Kuwabara to tell them and limit our search to the forest."

Yusuke was silent for a moment. "Let's look for Kurama just a bit longer. We still have some time before we need to meet back up."

Yukina titled her head slightly, taking in the former spirit detective. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"W-w-what?" Yusuke stammered, completely taken off guard. "why would you say that?"

"Oh, Yusuke," Yukina sighed. "It's obvious that you and Kurama both care deeply for each other, except you two that is."

Yusuke thought about what Yukina said for a minute. "Kurama cares about me too?" he asked softly.

"Yukina offered him a sweet smile. "I'm sure of it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yoko couldn't hide his shock as the woman in front of him suddenly gained silver ears, silver streaks appearing in her crimson locks. Once green eyes were flecked with gold and nails had turned to claws. Even her clothes had changed to resemble Yoko's own outfit, although they retained the same black color as the previous gown she had been wearing.

"Okay," Kuronue said after the transformation was complete. "I was not expecting that one."

"So, there really is a part of me in you," Yoko said as he gazed into his own eyes.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm the you in a different world." Her voice was deeper than before, exactly what Yoko would sound like as a woman.

"Explain," the kitsune ordered.

The woman sighed and nodded, when suddenly the gold in her eyes cleared, but that was the only change this time. "What are you thinking?" she snapped, her voice back to normal.

The gold was back. "I know what I'm doing!" she said in her deeper voice. "This world is different than ours. We need to learn the rules fast."

"What is going on?" Yoko whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuronue answered. "You're turned her insane."

Kurama turned back to them, the gold flecks remaining in her eyes. "No, just a simple argument with my human side."

"Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Yoko asked evenly.

Kurama stared at the kitsune for a moment. "Of course, just remember to keep an open mind."

"I think we're passed that point," Kuronue muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once again, sorry it's so short, but the next part that was supposed to go with this will be up shortly. Thanks for all your patience and please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	6. Heat

All right, so the votes are in for definitely continuing this story, as well as causing Kurama pain. (Mean, mean naughty readers.)Anyways, the vote is still out on if Kurama will change back or not yet, but there's still a few chapters before we reach that point.

Anyways, thanks to everyone for waiting. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Haven't I said this enough? I own nothing.

RANT: I would just like to rant for a moment, and even though I know by now that the people reading don't have a problem with it, I still feel the need to address this. I warned everyone in the first chapter that there was gender bending! If you don't like it you don't read! Read the damn warnings! It pisses people off when you complain about something that you were told was going to happen! Not only that it makes you look like an idiot! So, before you bother the author with some stupid complaint, read the warnings. That's what they're there for!

Note: Just so we all remember here's what the characters in the other dimension are: Karasu, killed by his alternate self

Yusuke, demon prince

Shuichi, full human and married to Yusuke, also female

Yoko and Kuronue, still thieves (also mates)

Hiei, well that I can't tell you yet, but he will make an appearance this chapter

Yomi, will make an appearance later

WARNINGS: This chapter does have a lemon in it at the very end. Given the fact that it is my very first lemon, I don't think it's that good, but practice makes perfect right? I know I said before that this would be the edited version, but I'm lazy and I don't feel like editing, so you get the full version.

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_:Shuichi to Yoko:_

_::Yoko to Shuichi::_

Chapter 5: Heat

Prince Yusuke's breath hitched in his throat when he saw his wife glide into their chambers. The thin robe clung to her still wet skin, framing the perfectly proportioned body.

"Damn," he whispered, causing Shuichi to stop drying her hair and look at him questioningly. "Don't give me that look! You know what you're doing!"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow but slowly walked over to where Yusuke sat on their bed. "You shouldn't be trying to get a sick person into bed, Yusuke. It just isn't ethical." Even as she spoke she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him until she sat on his lap.

Yusuke bit back a moan as the red head situated herself. "You don't seem very sick to me," he said, slipping his hands inside her robe. He explored her body for a moment before pushing the robe off her shoulders so it pooled behind her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning forward slightly to capture her lips.

With nimble hands Shuichi freed Yusuke's member before he could end the kiss. In response, Yusuke caused the red head to gasp when his hands wondered down her back, stopping to squeeze her ass as he lifted her.

And then Yusuke saw Raizen and knew he wouldn't be allowed to finish. The demon prince growled deeply, letting Raizen know he had seen the lingering gaze on his wife, but it also caused Shuichi to look over her shoulder. She sighed and kissed Yusuke's cheek as she climbed off his lap. "Go, I'll still be here when you get back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yoko would never admit it, but he found himself shocked when Kurama, or Red as Kuronue was calling her, finished her story.

"We're suppose to believe all that?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes," Yoko answered before the girl could. "If she were lying she'd make up something more believeable. Besides it does explain some of the events going on around here lately."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kuronue said, scratching the back of his head, a habit he did whenever Yoko talked him into something he thought would be a bad idea.

Both Kurama and Yoko froze, staring out the mouth of the cave that served as the thieves' hideout. "Someone's coming," Yoko said, sensing his plants reaction to the new presence.

"It's Yusuke."

"The prince?" Kuronue asked in disbelief.

Kurama shook her head. "No, I don't think so. The Yusuke from my dimension must have found a way here."

"You understand that I'm not going to just let him walk into my territory. Just because I believe you doesn't mean I trust you."

"Let's go greet our guest," Kuronue said with a smirk.

"Yes," Yoko answered in agreement. "But first…" Vines wrapped around Kurama, holding her in place.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, not even struggling. She knew there was no way she'd be able to access enough energy to overpower Yoko's control on the plants.

"Yes," Yoko answered, not even glancing back at her. "Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you want?" Yusuke snapped at Raizen once the demon lord had lead him to the empty throne room.

"She's beautiful," Raizen commented, ignoring his son's outburst.

"I've told you before," Yusuke growled out, "touch Shuichi and I will kill you for it."

Raizen lashed out, throwing Yusuke across the room before he was able to react. "And I've told you," Raizen growled back, "threaten me and I will take everything dear from you before you suffer a traitor's death." Yusuke just glared back at his father.

"I called you because Hiei has discovered the reason Shuichi feel ill before."

Yusuke anger immediately dissipated, replaced by concern for his mate. "Why?"

"It seems Karasu kidnapped Shuichi from a different dimension and brought her here."

"So, what? There's two Shuichi's here now?"

"That is the way it appears."

"How could that make her sick?" Yusuke couldn't help but think of his own Shuichi kidnapped by the insane crow and cringed. He would never let anyone harm her.

"Two people cannot exist in the same dimension. It throws off the balance, so in order to save itself the fabric of the dimension itself tries to eradicate the threat."

Just then the doors banged open to reveal Hokushin supporting a wounded Shuichi. "Yusuke," she whispered, clutching her bleeding side. The prince rushed to her and she grabbed his arm. "Yusuke, they took Saya, they took our daughter."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiei removed his headband as Kuwabara paced around the clearing. Closing his eyes he opened the jagan.

"Dude, give a guy some warning before you do that! It's creepy!" But Hiei was no longer paying attention to him. He followed the traces of energy left behind by Yusuke and Yukina that only someone with the jagan could see. Quickly he cut through the forest until he found them, both were unconscious but seemed to be unharmed.

"We have to go. Yoko's captured them."

"I can't let you do that."

Hiei turned swiftly, sword striking sword. His eyes widened slightly as he looked back at himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yusuke moaned as he came to. Something had hit him and hit him hard.

"Yusuke, are you all right?" he heard Yukina whisper from somewhere to his left.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache."

"Hey, you're finally up!" Yusuke looked up into the smiling face of a bat demon. "Yoko!"

"Yoko?" Yusuke repeated before turning to Yukina. "Yukina, did we just get captured by Kurama."

Yukina shook her head, but it was the fox demon who answered. "No. Your Kurama is here as well, but she had nothing to do with your capture."

Yusuke immediately jumped up. "Kurama's here! Where?"

But Yukina asked a different question. "What do you mean, she?"

"Huh?" Yusuke questioned, looking between Yoko and Yukina. "Yeah, I don't think Kurama would appreciate you calling him a girl very much."

Kuronue snorted. "Idiot. Your Kurama is a girl. Karasu decided he wanted some little Karasu's running around and Kurama was the person to make it happen."

"As for where she is," Yoko said, "you'll have to wait a few days to see her."

"Why?" Yusuke demanded, glaring at the fox.

"She's gone into heat. For someone just discovering their demon blood you'd be a danger to her."

"Bull shit!" Yusuke shouted back. "There's no way I'd ever hurt Kurama!"

"Yusuke, they're right," Yukina tried to explain.

"No! I want to see Kurama now! We came here to save him so that's what we're going to do. I don't care if you are part of him and you're his old partner. You two are not going to stop me." He pushed passed the two, barely containing his demon side.

"Yusuke!" Yukina shouted after them. "Why aren't you stopping him?" she said, turning desperately toward Yoko and Kuronue.

"Hey, from the way Red talked and how he acted, I don't think they'll mind being together.

"Yes," Yoko supplied. "It seems like the inevitable thing to happen, so why put it off?"

"But he could hurt her!"

"If he really cares so much about her then it wont be anything she can't handle."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama lay naked on the grass, the soft blades cushioning her back. As soon as she felt the change in her body she had left the cave, and as soon as she reached the clearing she had shed her clothes. The bad thing about being in heat, it really did make you hot.

She sighed, turning on her side. All she had to do was avoid everyone for a few days and she's be fine. It was a good thing Kuronue had kidnapped her. She shuttered to think of what would happen had she still been Karasu's prisoner.

A soft sound interrupted her thoughts and she quickly sat up to see who the intruder was. "Yusuke."

He stood on the edge of the small clearing, his demon blood in full control. _'He's caught my scent,'_ Kurama thought, but that was all before Yusuke swiftly crossed the clearing and pinned her to the ground. "Yusuke stop it!" Kurama's shout was meet with a growl as Yusuke pressed his lips to her's.

The fox turned her head to the side, causing Yusuke to growl again. "Fine then, we'll just do this the hard way."

"Yusuke, no!" Kurama shouted again. "What about Keiko?"

Yusuke held both of Kurama's wrist in one hand and gently began playing with the red head's right breast with the other. "What about her?"

Kurama bit her lip to hold back the moan as Yusuke lowered his mouth to playfully bite at her chest. He smirked against her skin and whispered, "So, you like pain then."

"No," she said, not at all convincing as Yusuke continued his way down her body. "Yusuke, you have Keiko."

Yusuke snorted. "And what if I don't want her? What if the person I've wanted this whole time is now laying beneath me, trying not to show how much she wants this?"

Yusuke sat up slightly and looked into Kurama's eyes. His actions may have been driven by the hormones her body was releasing, but there was no lie in his eyes. Yusuke wanted this, he had for a long time.

Kurama gently turned her wrist and Yusuke let them go. She tangled her fingers in the mess of hair he now sported and pulled him into a gentle, but passionate kiss. "Yusuke, I love you."

His eyes softened and he laid another brief kiss on her lips. "I love you too," he said, spreading her legs further apart. "That's why, tonight, you'll be mine." Before Kurama could object he thrust himself into her. Kurama's head tilted back in a silent scream and Yusuke placed kisses on her neck. "Shh," he whispered, running fingers through her hair. "It's okay."

"You should have prepared me first," she chastised gently, bringing her trembling arms up to wrap around her lover's neck.

"I know," Yusuke responded, moving down her neck and placing a kiss between her breast. "I just couldn't wait."

"Then don't," Kurama whispered, moving her hips in encouragement.

Yusuke growled possessively as he began to thrust in and out of the fox. _'She's so tight, I'm not going to last long.'_ But he was determined that Kurama would have her fun as well. He adjusted his angle until he was rewarded with a deep moan of his name. Over and over again he hit Kurama's sweet spot until she screamed her release. Yusuke followed, unable to withstand her walls tightening around him.

In his moment of ecstasy he let his demon instincts take over and bit down on Kurama's shoulder, inserting some of his energy into the wound.

"Yusuke." He heard her whimper, but it sounded far away to him. Final he had Kurama, final she was his, and no one else could touch her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…As I said, crappy lemon scene. Oh well, at least you finally got some Yusuke. Kurama action right? And yes, I know, there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes and everything, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys, and time just wasn't on my side when it came to editing. If anyone wants to beta this for me that'd be great. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. and not lazy around like I did with this one. As always let me know what you think, and remember, the debate about Kurama getting his male body back is still going on!


	7. Amaranth

So hopefully this chapter is better than I think it is. I wrote the first draft when I was having a really crappy week, scrapped it deciding there was no way I was giving you guys anything so horrible, and rewrote it about three times. I'm still not certain how much I like it since it almost seems like a filler, but there is some very important information I had to get into it.

After this chapter, no more disclaimers. I've already said I don't own it quiet a few times by now.

I was rereading this after I posted it and realized how many mistakes I've made so I've done a quick fix up. I'm sure I didn't get them all, but it looks better than it did now. If you see any more mistakes let me know.

"speaking"

'thinking"

_:Shuichi to Yoko:_

_::Yoko to Shuichi::_

Chapter 6: Amaranth

Yusuke stared at Kurama's sleeping face, worried that he had hurt her last night. Her breath was labored and her face looked pained. The red head curled up and rolled toward him, Yusuke immediately pulling her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and whispered comfort into her ear, although he almost couldn't stand to touch her from the heat radiating off of her body.

"And I thought Hiei was hot," he joked lightly, trying to make himself calm down.

At the sound of approaching footsteps he gently pulled away from Kurama, preparing to spring at the first sign of danger. When Yoko walked into the clearing he growled softly, a primal urge telling him not to let the fox anywhere near Kurama.

Yoko nodded approvingly at his growl, confusing Yusuke enough to make him drop his guard for a moment. "That's a good sign," Yoko explained. "When some demons claim mates they do so only because they think it will be fun, or because they want to dominate the other. It is very rare that someone who is not claimed cares about the one they claim."

"Ok, I'm not following," Yusuke said, trying to reign in his urge to punch the other male.

Yoko sighed, setting down some clothes, a few small towels, and a bowl of water. "I'm only going to clean her up. Her human body was virgin after all and you weren't exactly gentle last night," he said as he dipped one of the towels in the water and then moved slowly toward Kurama.

"As for what I was saying earlier, you claimed Kurama as your mate last night. When you bit her you injected some of your energy into her. This is how mates are marked, although most mates will mark each other at the same time since it is not possible for a claimed demon to mark any other. The energy that you inserted into her is mixing with her own. It is a painful process, and also why Kurama is in this state now. However, by claiming her, you have effectively made sure Karasu will not be able to rape her. Only the one who did the claiming can sleep with the one they claimed. Otherwise, the energy from the dominate partner will lash out and try to destroy whatever is trying to harm the claimed. It takes a very powerful spell to break that rule."

Yusuke watched carefully while Yoko washed the dried blood from Kurama's thighs. "But I didn't even ask her…"

"No, you didn't," Yoko said sharply, not even allowing Yusuke to start his guilt speech. "But you love her, and she loves you. That's more than can be said for many who have been claimed as mates. You didn't rape her, did you?"

"No!"

"Then Kurama knew what she was getting into. She probably knew that you wouldn't be able to hold back, and if she didn't want this she wouldn't have slept with you in the first place."

Yusuke was silent as Yoko finished. He picked up the bowl of now red water and the towels he had used before standing up. "There's a set of clothes for you as well," he said before walking back the way he had come.

Yusuke just continued to watch Kurama. She seemed to be breathing easier now and her skin didn't feel as hot. He finally lay down next to her, curling up with his head under her chin, before falling asleep. He could have sworn that as he drifted off Kurama had wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yusuke woke to the sound of crickets, a lightening bug flickering once before it moved from his nose and flew off. He propped his hand in his head while resting his elbow on the ground when he realized that Kurama was no longer beside him, but sitting a little ways off with her back to him.

The red head had dressed in one of the simple white robes Yoko had brought and knelt, bent over something Yusuke couldn't see. Hearing him move she looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at him. "Good to see you're finally awake," she teased.

Yusuke put on his 'How-could-you-wound-me-so-horribly-when-I've-done-nothing' face. "Coming from the person who slept for over a whole day."

Kurama just continued to smile and went back to whatever she had been looking at before. Yusuke stood and stretched before walking over and kneeling beside her. "Isn't that a weed?" he asked when he saw the plant that had captured Kurama's attention.

She didn't take her eyes off of it as she answered. "Some would consider it to be, but this is an amaranth. It has just started growing so it doesn't look like much right now."

"Hang on, amaranth, I've heard that before. Isn't that suppose to be a flower that never dies?"

Yusuke was rewarded with a smile from his new mate. "Yes. There are many varieties in the Human World, but there is only one kind native to Makai. It also happens to be the hardest plant to control."

"And this is it?" Yusuke asked, looking in amazement down at the tiny weed.

Kurama let her fingers brush against the leaves. "If you hadn't given me some of your energy I doubt I would be able to do this now." She sent some of her energy into the amaranth and immediately it responded. The leaves shot out and grew fuller, and then five cream bulbs opened to five cream colored blossoms. They were small; Yusuke would have been able to fit all five blossoms in both his hands. Yet they all seemed to shine with their own light. They weren't as beautiful as Yusuke had expected them to be, just small creamy buds clustered together between thorns and leaves. But anyone who saw them could never call them ugly.

When asked about it years later Yusuke never tried to describe the flowers. All he would say was that they were beautiful, and compare them to moonlight. Of course, he left out the feeling of complete awe that had filled him at that moment. He would never hear the end of it from Kuwabara if he carried on about flowers.

Kurama leaned against him when she was done, energy spent. Yusuke immediately pulled her into his lap, positioning her so she could still she the amaranths. "Normally they are red or green, and they don't have thorns. Those in the Human World are also much smaller than these," she said as she laid her head on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I guess everything will grow around you, wont it?"

Kurama chuckled softly. "If only. There are two more differences between these amaranths and those of Human World. For one, these actually wont die. However, if they are plucked by someone who hasn't planted them they will turn to dust."

"But no one planted these, did they?"

Kurama smiled softly. "We planted them."

"Huh?"

"I know this will seem "girly" to you, but it is the only way they appear."

Yusuke growled in frustration. "Are you going to tell me, or just keep being vague?"

"The reason these amaranths are so rare is because they are the only true sign of love in the Makai."

Yusuke laughed. "You're right, it does sound a bit girly." He reached out, one hand wrapping around one of the blossoms.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked worriedly, almost jumping out of Yusuke's embrace.

"We're still going to have to fight Karasu before we leave, and while I have no intention of letting the lunatic even see you again, it's better that we have every weapon available to us, right? Besides, you said I could pick this thing and it wont die."

Kurama nodded slowly. "Yes, but Yusuke, Karasu sealed most of my power. I can undo this spell but it'll take time, and I'm not sure I will even be able to remove it completely. There's no way I would have enough energy to manipulate an Makai amaranth into a weapon."

Yusuke kissed her brow, plucking the flower and placing it behind her ear. "Then just keep it as a reminder," he said as he kissed her softly, yet passionately, pulling her to him as he laid back on the soft grass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There's two Hieis?"

Hiei quickly slashed at his double and jumped back, taking a defensive position, the other Hiei mimicking him perfectly. "What did you expect? We're in a different dimension, of course there's alternate versions of us here."

The other Hiei finally turned his eyes on Kuwabara, eyes widening in shock. "Kuwabara!" he shouted, rushing at the carrot top.

Kuwabara screamed, trying to get some defense up before the other Hiei reached him, but he was too slow. However, instead of a sword piercing through his spine he looked down to see that the other Hiei was…hugging him.

"Huh?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shuichi stood in Raizen's throne room, looking out over his kingdom toward Karasu's domain. "Yusuke and Hiei will bring her back."

Shuichi spun, startled by Raizen's sudden appearance. "My lord," she said softly, bowing gently before turning back to the window.

Raizen sighed, hands coming down to rest firmly on Shuichi's shoulders. He felt the woman stiffen under him, but leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You are like Yusuke's ancestor. You may not have the same personality, but there's the same spirit behind your eyes."

"Is that why you risk your son's anger by being close to me?" Shuichi asked coldly, turning to face the silver haired demon.

Raizen just smiled down at her. "Yes. If my son had not claimed you first, I would have as soon as I saw you." He couldn't help but grin slightly at the shiver that went through Shuichi.

"Why are you here?" she asked finally. Her voice was steady and calm, but her body just seemed tired.

'_Of course she would be,'_ Raizen thought. _'Her daughter has been captured by a lunatic, her husband and his best friend may not return from trying to save her, although no one will tell her that, and her I am harassing her.' _

Normally the demon lord would have made some other remark, but instead he pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to her. Shuichi took it tentatively, and opened it slowly. Inside was a small comb, about five inches long. The comb itself was faded gold, as well as the leaves and thorns on the handle. Resting between the leaves and thorns was an amaranth flower made of silver. It was exquisite work, and extremely old.

"My lord," she said softly, "I cannot accept this." She tired to close the box, but Raizen stopped her.

"This is an heirloom from your house, created at the time the Human World and the Makai merged. It was created for the lady of the house at the time, so that she had a weapon to protect her. Inside the handle is an unknown poison that we have been trying to recreate for some time. It is deadly to demons, but does not effect humans." Gently taking the comb from the box he leaned down slightly to slip it into Shuichi's hair, where it shown brilliantly against the red. "If ever you need to use it just press down on the handle and the poison will seep into the comb pricks. One scratch will be enough to kill most demons."

Shuichi looked at the empty box then up at the demon lord. "Thanks you," she said sincerely.

"There is no need to thank me, you are my daughter after all."

Raizen turned and briskly walked out the doors of the throne room. "Hokushin! Send messengers to Yomi and Mukuro! Karasu has just declared war on the United Kingdoms!" (1)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1. I swear I didn't mean this to sound like the United Kingdom. I just couldn't think of anything else for it. If anyone has any ideas I'd be glad to hear them.

Yay, another chapter done! Next chapter starts the climb to the climax! Anyways, I have decided on if Kurama will get his male body back or not. This is mostly to do with me still wanting to do the other story I mentioned in my now deleted author's note. I will be writing it, and yes it will be another gen ben because I like them and there are not a lot of them around. However, that story will not go up until this one is done.

Also, for anyone reading the Dragon Knights story, it will be on hiatus until this one is done.

Please drop me a review to tell me what you think and I hope to see everyone back for the next chapter!


End file.
